


Beautiful

by littleladyyoda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One-Shot, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, body image issues, can't stop won't stop, gentle smut, just a drabble for a Sunday afternoon, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: “You could have anyone you wanted,” you say, truthfully. “I’m just confused why you would want it to be me.”“I haven’t done this kind of thing in seven decades, doll. And then there’s this beautiful, smart, kind woman who falls into my lap.”The reader is feeling badly about herself after a date goes badly and Bucky is there to convince her of how amazing she is.Bucky Barnes/Reader
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting on both fanfiction.net and A03 for quite some time. This was originally published under my fanfiction.net username, with slightly less smuttiness. After I was scolded by the fanfiction.net mods (rightly so - I did break content guidelines) I took the story down and took the opportunity to make some much-needed edits. I hope you enjoy this new and improved version. :)

“How was the date?’ Bucky asks as you fumble your way into the kitchen. Somehow, he’s always more comfortable in the dark. You flip on the light. He’s sitting at the kitchen island, sipping a coffee. He’s trying to look casual, but you can tell he’s on edge. You have the sneaking suspicion he waited up just for you.

“Oh, you know.”

He raises an eyebrow wordlessly.

You sigh.

“It went the same as the last three dates, Bucky.”

“And?”

“I got a chaste kiss on the cheek at the end of the night and a ‘nice to meet you.’”

Bucky looks almost smug over the edge of his coffee mug.

“Serves me right, I guess,” you mutter, more to yourself than him. “I’m not exactly a catch.”

Bucky stands up abruptly, leaving his coffee mug on the counter and crossing the room to you. As per usual when he pins you with his steel blue eyes, your heart starts to flutter and your mouth gets dry.

“You know,” he says, gently lifting your chin so you look him full in the face. “I wish there’d been dames like you back when I was young.”

“Men aren’t exactly lining up to date me, Bucky,” you say, a lump in your throat. 

He leans down slowly, lips brushing your ear, which sends shivers down your spine and lights a fire in your stomach.

“Then men in this century must be pretty fucking stupid.”

You’re drowning in how good he smells and how his lips feel against your skin.

You try to keep your voice light.

“Right. Because I’m so irresistible.”

His hands lightly brush down your shoulders to your behind, lightly squeezing.

“I know if I were the one lucky enough to take you out, I’d really like this,” he says, his voice raspy in your ear.

His hands linger for a moment and then move up to softly squeeze your hips.

“And I’d especially like holding onto these.”

You let out an involuntary moan, not caring about being dignified anymore. 

He leans down and softly nips at your cleavage.

“And these are beautiful…”

He trails off, slowly nuzzling his way up your collarbone, gently placing kisses on the side of your neck and jaw.

You fist the back of his shirt in your hand, trying very hard not to shamelessly rub yourself against him. 

“Bucky…”

“You want me to stop, doll?” He pulls back and looks at you seriously.

You shake your head.

“No, I just…”

“What?”

You’re used to being self-deprecating most of the time, but you know from the look on his face that he’s not having any of it, so you bite back the derisive comment.

“You could have anyone you wanted,” you say, truthfully. “I’m just confused why you would want it to be me.”

“I haven’t done this kind of thing in seven decades, doll. And then there’s this beautiful, smart, kind woman who falls into my lap.”

Your throat goes dry again when you realize he’s talking about you. 

“But you deserve someone like Natasha. Someone stunning and capable and special. I’m a nerd and a bookworm and the most exercise I get in a day is walking from the couch to the kitchen to get more snacks. I tell stupid jokes. I’ve never punched someone in my life. I’m just..just..me.”

“And that’s what I love about you, doll,” he says, gently scooping you up. You’ve never considered yourself to be the kind of woman anyone would carry anywhere, but he holds you like you’re the most precious thing in the world.  


You stabilize yourself by wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I must be crushing you right now,” you say, making an attempt at humor.

“You feel pretty good to me, doll,” he says.

You bury your face in his neck, blushing.

“Your room or mine, sweetheart?” he murmurs in your ear.

You smile, gently nuzzling his jawline. 

“Yours.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
